


This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

by WinterEclipse



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), The Transformers: Lost Light - Fandom, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Caminus, Crossover, Cybertron, Diplomacy, Dopplegangers, Earth, Eukaris, F/M, Femme Flywheels, Femme Krok, For Science!, G1 Meets IDW, Lost Light, M/M, Motherly Whirl, Politics, Post-Canon, Ratchet Is So Done With This Shit, Rodimus Is A Little Shit, Sanctuary Station, Science Bros, Starscream Is A Crazy Bird, The Lost Light Effect, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Transformer Sparklings, Velocitron, Wheeljack's Inventions, Whirl Being Whirl, Whirl NOT being Whirl
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEclipse/pseuds/WinterEclipse
Summary: "Para el record: Todos culpamos a Brainstorm-¡Hey!""Ok, quizá un poco también a Wheeljack..."





	1. Chapter 1

—Bueno, esto es…ciertamente diferente…  
El eufemismo del **_eon_**

* * *

 

Nada en esa típica mañana en Autobot City daba pie a sospechar el desastre que se avecinaba:  
Las aves cantaban, el sol brillaba y Wheeljack llevaba una semana sin explotar algo en su laboratorio.  
Buenos tiempos  
Fue precisamente esa etérea paz la que motivó a Hot Rod – previamente conocido como Rodimus Prime – a tomarse el día – previa notificación a Ultra Magnus: el pánico que generaría su desaparición no valía la broma – e ir a pescar con Danny.  
El que su antigua 2IC accediera tras solo un recordatorio de no intentar nada peligroso evidenciaba lo lejos que habían llegado desde la resurrección de Optimus y los otros.  
Al menos para los Autobots estacionados en la Tierra: Los que en su día fueron el círculo de Rodimus Prime – Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Kup, Springer, Wheeljack, Blurr, Drift, Wheelie y Grimlock – prefirieron quedarse en el pequeño planeta orgánico, dejando que el Comando original asumiera el control de Cybertron.  
El único que volvió a su planeta natal fue Starscream, para quien no fue realmente una elección: Sin él allí para mantener a raya a Ironhide y Prowl, los Seekers restantes no tendrían posibilidad alguna de ser oídos por la reconstrucción de Vos.  
Para el último sobreviviente del linaje del Winglord, tal idea era aún más blasfema de lo que fuera para Optimus el nacimiento de los Dinobots.  
Aun así, el antiguo Comandante Aéreo Decepticon llamaba a menudo, su tiempo como un fantasma habiéndolo afectado profundamente, tanto o más que la confianza que Rodimus y Wheeljack le ofrecieron cuando atravesó su peor caída.  
Otros que se movieron permanentemente a Cybertron – aunque no quisieran admitirlo – eran Spike y Carly.  
Como los primeros Embajadores entre ambas especies, su trabajo nunca acababa y, con la muerte de Sparkplug, también falleció su apego por la Tierra.  
El que Raoul anunciara su decisión de volver definitivamente a Lisboa tras su boda – volviendo brevemente a América para conocer a Daniel –, Jumal asumiendo oficialmente el trono de Irán, Luisa adquiriendo una posición de poder en el gobierno de Perú y la mudanza de Chip a Tokio para supervisar el primer laboratorio humano equipado con tecnología cybertroniana fueron los primeros clavos de ese ataúd.  
La única razón por la que permanecieron tanto tiempo en la Tierra era Daniel.  
El pequeño Daniel, entonces un bebe indefenso, había crecido rápidamente ante los ojos de los habitantes de Autobot City: En cosa de nada, comenzaría su último año de preparatoria.  
Hot Rod nunca se aburría de revisar con su cargo humano su – siempre cambiante – lista de potenciales universidades, ni de asistir en primera fila a cualquier evento extracurricular del joven Witwicky.  
Sus viejos amigos no aprobaban del todo – o nada, en el caso de Raoul – las decisiones del matrimonio Witwicky respecto a su único hijo, pero la evidencia era irrefutable: A sus 17 años, Danny había sido prácticamente criado por Hot Rod, y había resultado un muchacho práctico, responsable y empático.  
Ansioso de salir al mundo y dejar su huella.  
Alguien que – a todos los efectos – ya no los necesitaba…  
Sin embargo, ni todo lo complicado de la situación familiar de Danny les impedía a él y a su Guardián Autobot hacer el tonto a sus anchas en cualquier oportunidad que sus horarios se los permitieran.  
Compaginar las responsabilidades de un estudiante en el Cuadro de Honor y un reputado guerrero Autobot era más difícil de lo que cualquiera creería, incluso si uno de ellos era un exPrime.  
Asi que, en ese hermoso día de las vacaciones de medio año, se pudo observar un auto rojo con un spoiler dorado – de evidente origen cybertroniano – abandonar Autobot City por la casi abandonada entrada este, y perderse con dirección al lago más cercano a una velocidad cegadora.  
Desde la torre de vigilancia, Ultra Magnus y Kup observaron al animado dúo desaparecer de los confines de la ciudad, ambos suspirando ante la exuberante energía del joven Wrecker, misma que cada cierto tiempo lo abandonaba en favor de unos periodos reflexivos tan silenciosos que preocupaban visiblemente incluso al mismo Smokescreen en Nuevo Praxus.  
Sin embargo, ninguno estaba listo para admitir su preocupación en voz alta: El ego de Hot Rod no necesitaba volver a cultivarse a los niveles previos a su “Primificación” como la llamaba Arcee.  
Lo único peor sería preocupar al Youngling.  
—No te preocupes, Magnus—Comentó Kup cuando incluso la pequeña nube de arena levantada por los neumáticos de Hot Rod se perdió en el horizonte—Los mocosos llevan toda la semana hablando acerca de esta salida: No harán nada nuevo ni particularmente interesante.  
_Famosas últimas palabras…_

* * *

 

Fue todo tan súbito que cuando finalmente los ánimos se calmaron en Autobot City, ni Hot Rod ni Danny pudieron ofrecer una explicación detallada.  
Un instante habían estado pescando tranquilamente, bajo el plácido brillo solar.  
Al siguiente, un antinatural remolino verde se abrió sobre el lago.  
Lo primero que escucharon – más allá del restallido de relámpagos y el siseo del ozono en el aire – fueron los gritos.  
Demasiados gritos  
Lo segundo fue al primero de sus nuevos huéspedes cayendo del cielo.  
Seguido por otros nueve.  
Cinco de ellos detuvieron su descenso mucho antes de tocar el agua, aun si la maniobra evidentemente les tomaba un gran esfuerzo.  
Los otros cuatro – aun cayendo como sacos de papas – no eran - ¿fueron? - tan afortunados.  
Rápidamente, los Flyers – porque ahora, tan cerca, eran reconocidos como cybertronianos – se repartieron objetivos y evitaron que sus compañeros tomen un baño impromptu, guiándolos a la otra orilla del lago.  
Impactados, el Autobot y el humano cruzaron miradas, pero antes de que alguno pudiera llamar la atención de los extraños o comenzar a cruzar hacia ellos…  
El segundo grupo – este de 13 – cayó  
El primero en aparecer fue un borrón blanco que caía en picada a tal velocidad que Danny se encogió, anticipando el helado chapuzón que el pobre estaba a punto de darse…  
Solo para ser salvado a último segundo por un borrón rojo aún más veloz, que se las arregló para lanzarlo a tierra firme tras ejecutar una inmersión tan breve y perfecta que apenas salpicó.  
Afortunadamente para el resto de su grupo, la maniobra de los primeros se repitió: Aquellos con un Altmode volador salvaron a los otros de una fea caída.  
Fascinado, Danny reconoció varios Altmode Bestia, uno incluso que podría pasar como el hermano rojo perdido de Swoop, pero la llegada del tercer y cuarto grupo interrumpió su pregunta antes de comenzar a formularla.  
Esos fueron por mucho los grupos más pequeños, y habrían sido los menos llamativos de no haber sido por ciertos pequeños detallitos:  
Había un TRex que podría ser la versión en esteroides de Grimlock…  
Y el enorme Jet que guardaba una perturbadora semejanza a cierto Phase Sixer…  
_“Bueno”_ pensó el – no tan convencido de no estar soñando – adolescente _“Al menos esto ya no se puede poner más raro…”_  
Pide y se te dará  
El karma de ese pequeño pensamiento errante se manifestó en la forma del grupo más grande de cybertronianos – y, alabado sea Primus, también el último –:  
Ciertamente, la amplia variedad de Altmodes – en especial el enorme dron amarillo – habrían sido interesantes cualquier otro día…  
Salvo por la triunfal reaparición de Megatron


	2. Chapter 2

 

> _**• Waspinator POV** _

El universo me odia  
Ese es un hecho  
Justo cuando comienzo a sentirme cómodo en mi nuevo entorno algo **SIEMPRE** pasa.  
_¿Una posición como mensajero personal de un Noble de Protihex?_  
Estalla la guerra y mi empleador – un viejo y solitario Mech cuyos derrochadores pupilos casi no hacían contacto con él sino era para exigirle más Shanix – fue uno de los primeros en ser asesinados cuando las revueltas llegaron a nuestra Polis.  
_¿Ser destacado como teniente de la División de Cazadores de Titanes?_  
Todo mi escuadrón muere cuando – tras Vorns de búsqueda – finalmente encontramos un Titán y yo sobrevivo solo para hallarme atado a él mientras pasamos un par de millones de años a la deriva a través del universo.  
_¿El “Regenesis Affair”?_  
Lo único que le interesaba al DECEPTICON Shockwave era mi habilidad para controlar Titanes y cuando todo acabó, el restaurado SENADOR Shockwave no podía verme a la cara. Al menos a él le importó: Bludgeon, Jhiaxus y Galvatron intentaron matarme personalmente al menos una vez cada uno.  
Lo que nos trae de regreso al presente…  
_¿Una nueva vida como Cityspeaker Aprendiz?_  
Tuve mucha suerte de cruzarme con Lady Windblade, seré el primero en reconocer eso: Ella me dio una oportunidad de hacer algo mejor con mi vida. Bajo su tutela aprendí a comunicarme con Metroplex sin necesidad de un ancla física – lo cual fue muy bueno, porque ya extrañaba mis aguijones – y llené varios vacíos en mi educación que dejaron las largas horas que pasé en la biblioteca de Lord Chromeclaw sin tutor que me guíe.  
A pesar de todo el ambiente general de descontento social entonces, en los albores del inicio del movimiento Decepticon, me las arreglé para procurarme una mejor formación intelectual que la mayoría de bots de mi función: Sabía de historia, economía, literatura y arte, en adición a las habilidades básicas de todo cybertroniano. El anciano sabía lo que hacía con mi tiempo libre – dónde me escondía cuando no me tenía volando de una punta a otra del planeta llevando sus recados – pero creo que la noción de uno de sus empleados intentando educarse a sí mismo con sus viejas DataPadds le causaba la suficiente gracia para ignorarme.  
Al menos esa indulgencia le ahorró parte de su trabajo a Lady Windblade; permitiéndole ofrecerme, con esa sonrisa infantilmente esperanzada suya, vistas a la cultura de Caminus…Sólo si quería, claro. No debía sentirme obligado de ninguna manera a fingir interés en su mundo natal si prefería enfocarme solo en nuestras lecciones de Cityspeaking.  
Siempre he sido muy curioso  
Ese es un defecto – no importa cuánto Blurr y los otros insistan conque es una virtud – cuya peligrosidad mi patética existencia se ha esforzado por grabarme a fuego en la memoria.  
Así que, el que mi Ceremonia de Iniciación fuera estrellada – literalmente – por ese cazarrecompensas tratando de decapitar a Sparkstalker en realidad no debió sorprenderme.  
El que lo haya hecho demuestra lo peligrosamente a gusto que me siento con mi vida actual – y lo imprudente que eso me volvió: Antes de acogerme a la protección de Lady Windblade, jamás me hubiera atrevido a abofetear – con garras y aguijón – y gritarle sus verdades en la cara al cretino que destruyó el salón que la delegación diplomática de Caminus pasó un buen par de días preparando para recibir a un nuevo Cityspeaker. Lo extraño del don volvía mi aceptación de sus costumbres un motivo de celebrar: Una comunión con lo sagrado y un buen augurio para el actualmente frágil Cybertron.  
¿Ya mencioné lo mal que me cayó Terrorsaur de Eukaris?  
Incluso Starscream – ¿Su Majestad? – se involucró en los preparativos, a instancias de Lady Windblade y Lord Metalhawk, cediéndonos el lugar y facilitándole a los Camiens lo que necesitaran para adecuarlo en _“lo más parecido al Athenaeum Central”_.  
No era como si hubiese necesitado demasiado convencimiento, a decir verdad: Todos los que convivimos con él en una base frecuente sabemos lo apegado que está a ese par. El único que le importa más es Wheeljack, nuestro futuro Ministro de Ciencia apenas Iacon esté lo bastante estable para comenzar a reestructurar esa clase de instituciones.  
Bueno, el personal de la Torre suele referirse al notorio ingeniero como _“Su Majestad_ ” o _“El Consorte Real”_ en broma, lo que divierte a todos salvo a nuestro pobre líder electo/designado vía Titán, cuyo rostro jamás deja de teñirse de un rojo tan vivo como su armadura al oírnos decir algo por el estilo. Incluso el mismo Wheeljack lo toma más a la ligera que el propio Starscream, riéndose con nosotros.  
Sin embargo, eso no significa que esté inconsciente de su influencia sobre el Monarca de Cybertron: De todos los Mechs de los que Starscream pudo enamorarse, Wheeljack era ciertamente uno de los menos ambiciosos, crueles o sedientos de poder. El único problema – y esto es algo que nadie entiende del todo – era su vehemencia en mantener su relación en secreto fuera de su círculo íntimo.  
Lady Windblade, Lord Metalhawk, Ironhide, Blurr, Lady Lightbright, Sparkstalker, Tigatron, Airazor, Rattrap, yo mismo y – gracias a que estuvo a centímetros de aterrizar en la cabeza de Starscream durante su debut en la Alta Sociedad cybertronaina: Wheeljack no estaba nada divertido – Terrorsaur éramos los únicos que sabíamos fácticamente que el par de tortolitos de hecho ya estaban juntos, en contraposición a todas las salvajes especulaciones de los trabajadores de la Torre.  
El día que ese par finalmente decida mandar mucho a Mortilus la opinión pública y anuncie abiertamente que tomaran los Ritos de Conjunx será un día feliz para la Corte –¡Ironhide incluso ofreció alquilar Maccadam’s para todo el grupo por una noche!  
De hecho, mi Ceremonia de Iniciación debió darse un par de meses antes: El incidente con Elita1, Carcer, Ligue Maximo y Vigilem me orilló a postergarlo hasta que Lady Windblade despertara de su coma.  
Si alguien iba a pintar las tradicionales marcas del Cytyspeaker en mi rostro y anunciarme listo para la comunión con un Titán debía ser ella.  
Terrorsaur no solo arruinó una “reunión de ricachones” como lo puso tan arrogantemente: Salvo por Lady Lightbright, los otros Camiens habían venido precisamente a visitar a Lady Windblade apenas se la reportó lista para volver al trabajo. Una vez aquí, fue mi Maestra quien les habló de mí y mi conexión con los Titanes. Cuando Lady Windblade les pidió su ayuda para preparar mi inducción oficial a la cultura de Caminus, en realidad les otorgó la oportunidad de llevar a cabo un deber espiritual que levantó su moral.  
Así que, insisto, Terrorsaur realmente me desagrada  
El tipo es grosero, arrogante, irreverente, irrespetuoso, orgulloso…  
Y, desgraciadamente, prácticamente un exiliado de Eukaris al ser el hijo mestizo de un miembro de la Tribu de los Scale Walkers y otra de los Cloud Walkers.  
Tigatron y Airazor – otra pareja controversial del mismo mundo – inmediatamente tomaron su lado al oír su historia. Incluso el “hermanito” de Tigatron; Cheetor, el nuevo Líder de los Fur Walkers, decidió que Terrorsaur – mientras excesivamente directo cuando hallaba a alguien ligeramente atractivo – debía ser tratado con el mismo respeto que cualquier otro miembro de la delegación Eukariana, convenciendo a su colega Dinobot de formalizar la estancia de esa amenaza alada en Cybertron.  
Como lo logró el niño, ni Cheetor ni Dinobot sueltan prenda  
Aun así, como diplomático representante de la Tribu de los Scale Walkers, Terrorsaur se volvió una vista común en la Torre desde mi memorable Gran Día. Nos veíamos incluso cuando acompañaba a Lady Windblade a visitar a Starscream en sus dependencias privadas en lo alto de la Torre, al haber alojado el Monarca a nuestro cazarrecompensas favorito en las habitaciones inmediatas a las suyas hasta que pudiéramos hallarle algo permanente.  
Para ser justos, ALGO siempre pasaba cuando creíamos que podíamos sentarnos a relajarnos tras la crisis de turno. Tiempo libre para diseñar hoteles o ampliar complejos residenciales no nos sobraba. Conforme pasaban los días, la presencia de Terrorsaur en el pequeño departamento de visitas junto a la residencia de Starscream se volvió otra constante de nuestra rutina – afortunadamente para la maldita peste reptiliana, Wheeljack no era del tipo celoso, o habrían habido muchas explosiones en su futuro cercano… –, lento pero seguro.  
Tanto así, que nadie parpadeó cuando el Pterodáctilo escarlata se nos unió par la mandatoria fiesta _“Sobrevivimos al Apocalipsis – Parte XXVX”_ en Maccadam’s, esas instancias las únicas veces en que Starscream tenía permitido entrar al bar de Blurr. Nadie entendía tampoco porque el exWrecker mantenía en pie esa prohibición, si hacia un buen tiempo que el Monarca y él se llevaban bien, pero al preguntarles ambos simplemente cruzaban miradas y colapsaban en risitas histéricas.  
Todo había estado yendo tan bien…  
La reconstrucción de Iacon no se vio comprometida por nuestra última pseudo-aventura contra el – claramente ensañado contra Cybertron – universo e incluso recibimos noticias de los Dinobots y Sandstorm.  
Había sido una semana cansada pero productiva y todos nos sentíamos listos para intercambiar abrazos y colapsar en recarga por tres meses…  
Cuando ese extraño vórtice verde apareció en el techo…


	3. Chapter 3

>   * **Thundercracker POV**
> 


_Era increíble lo rápido que cambiaban algunas cosas…_  
—Pyra Magma, comprendo perfectamente su argumento, pero mi respuesta es definitiva: Orión fue claro en sus órdenes y yo no autorizaré ningún movimiento que comprometa potencialmente esta operación – Nuestra situación con los humanos no necesita volverse **_más_** precaria aun ¿Estoy siendo lo suficientemente claro, Comandante?  
—Perfectamente, Senador…—Escupió la Líder de los Torchbearers ofreciéndole un seco asentimiento a Shockwave antes de retirarse, siendo cuidadosa de no darle la espalda hasta llegar a la puerta.  
_Y lo mucho que otras permanecían igual_  
Caminienses  
Su obsesión con las tradiciones religiosas pertinentes a la Primacía incomoda a Optimus aún más que a su adorado Consorte; pero, a diferencia del jefe, Shockwave creció prácticamente respirando Protocolos, lecciones de Etiqueta y _Como Pulverizar Verbalmente a Dignatarios I, II & III_.  
Las ventajas de pertenecer a un Clan Senatorial y al linaje de los Progenitores, supongo  
—Wow, ¿Cuál es su problema?—Un silbido considerativo a mis pies reclamo mi atención…  
—¡Guau, guau!—…Bueno, eso y los ladridos de Buster.  
—¿Honestamente? No tengo idea, Marissa—Hinqué una rodilla en el suelo para ofrecerle mi mano a mis dos damas favoritas y depositarlas cuidadosamente en mi hombro derecho antes de acercarme de nuevo a Shockwave, con quien de hecho había estado discutiendo nuestra siguiente ronda en el Pequeño Cybertron cuando Pyra Magma estrelló su camino en los laboratorios como si la Tierra se incendiara—Creo que los martes la ponen de mal humor…

* * *

 

Han pasado tres años desde lo de la Profecía del Cybertron Oscuro  
Jamás hubiera creído posible lo mucho que hemos avanzado y cambiado desde entonces:  
En principio, los Decepticons fueron desbandados por Megatron – quien ahora viaja por la galaxia en una nave llena de Autobots, Neutrales y Decepticons a quienes al parecer de verdad les agrada mucho – solo para que la Facción sea reorganizada por Soundwave en algo más bien acorde a los ideales originales del movimiento.  
No es necesario tener dos ópticos funcionales para ver que él es un líder mucho más querido de lo que Megatron jamás fue: _**OPTIMUS**_ lo adora – Suficiente dicho.  
Además, aunque yo inicialmente había querido alejarme de Cybertron y todo lo que conllevara mi planeta natal – precisamente porque era incapaz de asociar nada positivo con él tras la guerra –, Bumblebee me convenció de darles una mano a los Autobots, lo que luego evolucionó en colaborar al Comando de Defensa Terrestre, lo que ahora evocó en unirme a la Unidad Terrestre bajo el mando de Optimus Prime.  
Durante mi tiempo con el CDT, conocí a la jefa de la operación, Marissa Fairborne, quien me obsequió a mi primer lazo real con este pequeño planeta orgánico: Buster, una cachorrita de Labrador.  
Fue amor a primera vista  
Han pasado cinco años desde que las conocí y puedo jurar con mi Spark a Primus que nadie conocerá nunca a un par de damas más rudas que las mías.  
En serio  
No se metan con ellas  
No terminará bien  
Y si no me creen, pregúntenle a los Dire Wraith…  
…Oh, cierto…  
No queda ninguno en el Sistema Solar  
Porque ellas dos son así de Hardcore  
…¿Ya mencioné lo orgulloso que me hacen…?  
Starscream y Skywarp no lo entienden  
Si soy honesto, tampoco esperé que lo hicieran  
La expresión de Skywarp al averiguar que el nombre de mi HoloAvatar es Thomas Christoper Fairborne…  
Le dolió que cambiara a dos hermanos Seekers por una hermana de otra especie  
Pero no es como si ninguno de nosotros tuviera el tiempo de sentarnos en una sesión de terapia grupal de todos modos:  
Lo último que supe de mi antiguo Líder de Tríada fue que había detenido a un Titán de poseer a su pseudo-amiga la CitySpeaker y vengar a Liegue Maximo destruyendo Iacon, Metroplex y a todos sus habitantes.  
Además, con Sounders pasando tanto tiempo aquí y cada psicópata que decide atacar su Comuna mientras huye de la Tierra…Pues, Onslaught y Skywarp tienen las manos llenas tratando de manejar su carga de trabajo.  
_No Marissa, no los estoy evadiendo y de hecho es una coincidencia que me destaquen a la otra punta del planeta cada vez que exista la más mínima posibilidad de toparme con alguno de ellos o sus asociados cercanos, **muchas gracias**..._  
Se perfectamente que a la mayoría de los otros les causa mucha curiosidad todo el asunto de la famosa Tríada Elite Decepticon.  
También sé que las respuestas dejarían a más de uno demasiado incómodo como para volver a ver a Starscream y Skywarp a la cara.  
En especial a Starscream  
No le guardo ningún afecto especial al Screamer, pero lo respeto lo suficiente para guardar sus secretos.  
Mi negativa a responder preguntas no tiene nada que ver con la injusta fama de nuestra ciudad natal.  
**_Vos…_**  
Aun duele pensar en Vos  
Sunstorm – dulce, gentil, paciente Sunstorm - lo entiende  
Como los únicos dos nativos de la Ciudad de los Vientos, tendemos a pasar más tiempo juntos, muchas veces buscando también a Shockwave; a pesar de estar más que conscientes de que rara vez nuestros horarios coincidirán en cuanto a tiempo libre.  
Es agradable sentirte comprendido en compañía de aquellos con los que no necesitas palabras, solo sutiles movimientos de alas…  
No me había permitido reconocer cuanto lo extrañaba hasta que Anode fue transferida a nuestra base.  
Anode es una Femme, una Caminiense: Su función original era la de una Forjadora en la Casa de la Luz, donde Protoformas son modeladas hacia sus primeras etapas de desarrollo. Debido a razones que solo Optimus, Soundwave y Shockwave conocen, Anode escapó de su Colonia para embarcarse en una vida de aventuras al más puro estilo de Indiana Jones en compañía de Lug, otra Femme, esta Cybertroniana. Hace algunos meses, cruzaron caminos con la Lost Light y se unieron a la tripulación de Rodimus, pero algo le ocurrió a Lug y la única forma de salvarla…¿Incluía regresionarla a Protoforma?  
Anode nunca es realmente clara con lo que pasó, solo nos dice que necesitaba un lugar tranquilo en el que criar a Lug y que la Lost Light, por divertida y emocionante que fuera, era de todo menos segura.  
Bueno, al menos no para ella: Aparentemente, Anode no tiene la más mínima confianza en su control de impulsos – a diferencia de otros, como suele murmurar haciendo puchero – y preferiría no correr el riesgo con la segunda oportunidad de Lug.  
Pero no es como si fueran miserables aquí:  
Optimus las recibió con los brazos abiertos, mostrándoles más cordialidad que al recluta estándar e incluso ordenó que se les abran un par de puestos en Ingeniería para cuando Lug se hubiera desarrollado a una etapa en la que no requiriera supervisión constante.  
Shockwave, Soundwave y Sunstorm siempre son amables con todos en Autobot City; pero el genuino y respetuoso interés de Shockwave por aprender sobre el arte de la Forja, el que Soundwave le diera luz verde a su traslado al confirmar su historia e intenciones pacíficas, y la eterna paciencia de Sunstorm con la energética arqueóloga y su Precioso Cargo ganaron las buenas gracias de Anode en menos de una semana.  
Cosmos simplemente sigue el ejemplo de Soundwave cuando se trata de hacer nuevos amigos.  
Arcee de hecho parece haber encontrado una nueva mejor amiga en la fiera Caminiense, especialmente con lo común que se está volviendo ver a Aileron en compañía de Pyra Magma…  
Hardhead – al igual que Cosmos con su nuevo ídolo – difiere al juicio de Arcee en cuanto a la gente nueva.  
Jetfire, como Shockwave, vio su interés científico dispararse ante el prospecto de estudiar un aspecto tan trascendental de la cultura de Caminus; pero, a diferencia del exSenador, el pobre sujeto carecía de la facilidad de palabra para abordar a alguien tan extrovertida como Anode sin miedo a ofenderla…  
Sideswipe y Sunstreaker arreglaron eso al invitar tanto a Anode como a Jetfire a entrenar con ellos y Arcee: ¿Larga corta historia? El almacén del tercer subsuelo oeste requerirá otros dos meses de reparaciones y todos ellos fueron confinados al Turno Nocturno de Monitores por un año, pero abandonaron el incendio siendo inseparables.  
Windcharger adora oír historias de los viajes de Anode y Lug en sus ratos libres, uniéndose rápidamente a la lista de favoritos de la Forjadora.  
No es raro ver a Alpha Trion y Bob unírseles, el viejo sabio sosteniendo cuidadosamente a Lug con una sonrisa indulgente mientras los “Younglings” intercambiaban historias y el Insecticon de Sunstreaker chirriaba feliz a sus pies.  
Debía ser relajante para el Prime Archivista…  
¿En cuánto a mí y mi pequeña familia…?  
Pues, la llegada de Lug me obligó a abordar un tema al que había estado evadiendo incluso aludir lejanamente en mis conversaciones con Marissa…  
Reproducción cybertroniana  
No temía la reacción de Missa.  
Era que, a diferencia de los otros – salvo por Soundwave y quizá Shockwave – **_yo_** comprendía perfectamente las connotaciones éticas que enfatizarían los humanos apenas se mencionara la Construcción Fría, o peor…  
Los MTO  
Debo admitir que ese fue uno de los puntos que siempre mantuvieron una brecha en nuestra Tríada: Skywarp y yo éramos – somos – Outliers, yo Forjado y él Nacido…Mientras que Starscream, el más habilidoso Seeker que jamás produjera Vos…  
Suficiente dicho  
Aun así, con todos los escabrosos detalles al descubierto, Marissa no nos condenó:  
¿La shockeaba la totalitaria forma en que nos las arreglamos para segmentar nuestra civilización y alienarnos los unos a los otros hasta el punto de una guerra civil de cuatro millones de años?  
Claro que sí  
¿Lo entendía?  
_El Holocausto…_  
_La Apartheid…_  
Aquella noche, entre botellas de vodka y Nightmare Fuel, ambos acordamos que la discriminación era un fenómeno estúpido y lo dejamos ahí.  
Ningún otro humano sabe tanto acerca del tema.  
Tenemos prohibido hablar de eso.  
Pero, algunos de los Colonos – cuyas reacciones variaron de ligeramente histéricos/¿Nuestra especie puede hiperventilarse? a una absoluta **N** egación con **N** mayúscula respecto al status de “verdaderos cybertronianos” de los CF y MTO – no captan indirectas y, por supuesto, el trabajo de ilustrarlos recae en el/la primer/a idiota que no huya lo suficientemente rápido…

* * *

 

Creí que el lago Baikal, a menos de 5 kilómetros de la actual ubicación de Autobot City, sería lo bastante seguro para un convenientemente programado picnic con mis dos damas.  
Aparentemente, lo mismo creyeron Optimus y Shockwave para un paseo romántico.  
Igual que Hardhead y Arcee.  
No tuve la Spark para irritarme con Sunstorm, quien solo buscaba escapar del acoso de algunas Caminienses demasiado tercas en su búsqueda por validación teológica para su asco ante la Construcción Fría.  
Sunstreaker y Sideswipe nos alcanzaron con la excusa de pasear a Bob.  
Cuando Jetfire apareció, escudándose tras una pequeña torre de DataPadds, Marissa lucía lista para dispararle a alguien.  
…Así que sí, el que ese extraño vórtice verde apareciera sobre nosotros en ese preciso instante salvó vidas…


End file.
